Puasa bareng Chara KnB
by Shiroi Koyuki11
Summary: Ketika para karakter KnB mulai berpindah agama(?) dan melaksanakan puasa. Apa yang akan terjadi? Sahur, buka, ngabuburit, dll include! ( warn : gaje sangat! Typo, OOC, ngawur, amburegul emeseyu bahrewel bahrewel, islam chara, dll ( author males nyebutin satu-satu ))! Hint! Kuromomo, Midorimaxoc, Murasakibaraxoc, Akashixoc.


**Puasa bareng chara KnB**

Ketika para karakter KnB mulai berpindah agama(?) dan melaksanakan puasa. Apa yang akan terjadi? Sahur, buka, ngabuburit, dll include! ( warn : gaje sangat! Typo, OOC, ngawur, amburegul emeseyu bahrewel bahrewel, islam chara, dll ( author males nyebutin satu-satu ))! Hint! Kuromomo, Midorimaxoc, Murasakibaraxoc, Akashixoc.

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Chapter 1 : Sahur Bersama (?)**

Dini hari yang cerah di kota Tokyo. Sekarang tanggal 18 Juni, hari pertama puasa dan hari ulang tahun si spongebob-yang-cerewetnya-minta-ampun-ssu ( Kise : _Hidoi_ -ssu! ). Baiklah abaikan perkataan author barusan yang berhasil membuat si kuning itu nangis air terjun niagara.

Bek tu de setori. Mari kita lihat kediaman ( sementara ) si setan gunting yang gedenya minta ampun itu. Si Akashi baru bangun dari kasurnya yang gueedeee banget itu dengan gaya bak mayat hidup *author di Gate of Babylon Akashi*. Setelah itu, si merah unyu-unyu kita melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul 02.30, waktu untuk sahur tepatnya.

Bukannya langsung turun dan ke meja makan, Akashi ( author males nebuat julukan lagi dan takut di lempar gunting ) malah mengambil henpon Iph*** nya yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Lalu iapun membuka email untuk menulis telegram ( lah? ) dan dikirim ke budak-budaknya ( baca : GoM + Momoi ) yang isinya seperti ini...

 _Kalian tahu hari apa ini? yang tahu cepat datang kerumahku, yang tidak tahu juga gpp sih. Pokoknya CEPETAN._

Setelah ia menekan tombol send, seringai licik terlukis diwajahnya. Diapun dengan gaje jingkrak-jingkrakan sambil keluar kamar.

 **15 menit kemudian...**

Para budak-budaknya kini telah duduk dengan manis di meja makan dengan keadaan yang sangat sehat wala'fiat- ya, sebaliknya.

" Woi Akashi! Ngapain kita dipanggil kesini? Apalagi jam segini nanodayo! "

" Itu- "

" Iya-ssu! Aku kan harus tidur cukup-ssu! "

" I-"

" Akashi cepat katakan alasannya! "

" Akashi-kun cepat katakan, kalau tidak aku akan pulang.."

" Akachin punya Maiubo? "

" Akashi-kun? "

" DIEM KALIAN SEMUA! "

Akhirnya semua diam akibat teriakan cetar membahana Akashi Seijuuro yang mampu membangunkan raja Neptunus, yang juga diiiringi oleh lemparan gunting yang dilemparnya bak dia adalah Dagger Kuroshitsuji.

Baiklah untuk adegan tadi tolong bayangkan sendiri.

" Aku memanggil kalian untuk IKUT sahur bersama sekarang... " ujar Akashi dengan seringai dan juga nada bicara yang lempeng.

" Hah? Adanya juga buka bersama nanodayo! " protes Midorima sambil mengacung-ngacungkan cibuk lope warna pink yang katanya lucky itemnya kemarin. " Ini kan agar anti _mainstream_ Shintarou.. " jawab Akashi. " Terserah kau saja deh " akhirnya Midorima mengalah. Hening seketika.

" Jadi, kita makan sahur sama apa? " tanya Kuroko ditengah keheningan.

" Sup Tofu "

" _Gratin soup_ "

" Maiubo "

" Teriyaki burger "

" Sup kacang merah "

" Makanan yang ada cerinya! "

Kuroko pun mangap dan ber-gubrak ria seketika. " Yaudah makan sup kacang merah aja, itu bisa untuk mengganjal lapar untuk waktu yang cukup lama.. " ujar Momoi dengan nada kecewa. Midorima pun berbunga-bunga.

" Oh. Eh, Akashi-kun kau punya kacang merahnya gak? " tanya Momoi. " Ada di kulkas.. " jawab Akashi stay cool padahal di dalem hatinya dia sudah berteriak ' NOOOOO'. Momoi pun ngacir kedapur dibarengi dengan Kuroko yang entah sejak kapan sudah bangkit.

Setelah itu, hening pun kembali menyerang (?) jiwa raga anggota GoM ( yaelah ). Tiba-tiba ada lampu pijar yang sangat terang dari kepala Akashi yang menyebabkan mereka harus memakai kacamata Xray ( Midorima : Woi thor udahan ngawurnya. Author : Thor yang mana? Au'THOR' atau 'THOR' Hammer? . midorima : serah. ). Entah apa yang dipikirkan Akashi, yang jelas kini ia menelepon seseorang yang bernama ' Penjual Kue'.

" Oi, Akashi mau apa nelepon penjual kue? Kita-ooohhhh~ " Midorima yang tadinya nanya dengan nada sewot pun langsung memasang wajah :o karena baru ngeh. " Kenapa Shintarou? Kau tahu kan? " ujar Akashi dengan seringaian khasnya. " Iya aku tahu~ " ujarnya dengan nada ibu-ibu ngegosip ( ditempeleng MidoAka ).

 **Beberapa saat kemudian...**

" Ki-chan, tolong ambilkan mangkuk! "

" Eh? Ke-"

" Kise, ambilkan air dingin di kulkas! "

" Aominecchi ju-"

" Kise-kun bisa kau ambilkan gelas? "

" Kuro-"

" Kise, aku mau tambah lagi... "

" Midorimacchi? Sejak kapan kau makan? "

" Sejak negara api menyerang mungkin~ Kisechin bukakan maiuboku~ "

" Murasakibaracchi ke-"

" Ryouta cepat ambilkan hp ku, kalau tidak * Ckris! * "

Begitulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut anggota GoM kepada spongebob-yang-cerewetnya-minta-ampun-ssu itu setelah sidang isbat dadakan di kamar Akashi. Kise pun terherman-herman, tumben-tumbenan temen-temennya itu nyuruh dia ini-itu dan juga itu gak giliran malahan kayak orang-orang yang ngerebutin bahan sembako _limited edition_ (?) atau bisa dikatakan SEKALIGUS dan KEROYOKAN.

Kini si Kise telah dalam posisi wajah nemplok di atas meja dengan aura hitam disekitarnya. Sementara yang lain sedang menunggu makanan tunggu! Bukannya tadi Midorima udah makan? Ini masak untuk kedua kalinya, 1 panci tadi udah diembat sama Midorima.

 _Teng tong~_

Suara bel pintu menggema di kediaman yang elit ( ekonomi sulit ) dan mewah ( mepet sawah ) itu. Tak ada angin, tak ada badai~ Akashi Seijuuro berjalan menuju keluar, KELUAR! Untuk membukakan pintu.

Tak lama kemudian Akashi sudah membawa 1 kotak besar berwarna putih bersih dan berjalan ke meja makan. " Apa itu adalah apa yang ada dipikiranku? " tanya Midorima yang ribetnya minta ampun. " Yoi~ "

" Cepat buka Akashi-kun! Aku sudah tidak sabar! " ujar Momoi antusias. " Iya iya, aku buka " ujar Akashi. Dia pun membuka kotak itu dengan dramatis dan diiringi oleh cahaya dewa yang datang dari lampu senter author yang dipinjem Murasakibara sama Aomine.

Dan

 _Jduarrr!_

Eh kagak ding. Setelah dibuka ternyata isinya adalah sebuah kue berwarna putih dengan hiasan krim berwarna pink dan diatasnya tertulis ' _Happy Birthday Kise Ryouta '_ yang ditulis memakai saus coklat. Kise yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa terbelalak melihatnya. " I-Ini untukku-ssu? " tanya Kise ragu. " Bukan, buat Murasakibara. Ya iyalah dodol! " ujar Aomine sambil menggaplok wajah Kise.

" Uwaa! Terimakasih-ssu! " ujar Kise. " Baiklah sekarang potong kuenya Kise-kun.. " ujar Kuroko. Dan acara sahur dan ultah Kise pun berjalan dengan mulus hingga~

Aomine dan Murasakibara menatap Kise yang sedang memakan kuenya dengan seringai jahil yang langsung membuat Kise tidak enak. " Ada apa Aominecchi, Murasakibaracchi? " tanya Kise. Tiba-tiba Murasakibara dan Aomine langsung mengulurkan tangan dan berkata:

" Pajak Ulang tahunnya dulu Kise/Kise-chin " ujar mereka berbarengan. Dan semua orang disana yang mendengarnya langsung meminta pajak ultahnya Kise. Kira-kira begini percakapannya..

" Oi Kise jangan kabur! "

" Kisechin kuenya buat aku ya~ "

" Atsushi kau juga ngembat kueku ya? *ckris* "

" Ah! Mukkun juga makan kueku! "

" Momoi-san kau mau kueku? "

" Gyaaa! Tetsu-kun! "

" zzzzz..."

" IMSYAKK WOIII-SSU! "

" UAPAAAAAHHHHH?!"

Okey yang ngorok itu Midorima yang udah kenyang makan 1 panci sup kacang merah. Acara sahur bersama itupun berakhir dengan acara teriak-teriakan yang ditutup oleh pak ustad Rifa'i yang nyasar dari fandom sebelah.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola saya kembali lagi dengan fic yang Umberegul emeseyu bahrewel bahrewel!**

 **Ini fic sebenernya buat ngerayain hari pertama puasa sama hari ultahnya Kise. Ya gpp kan? Maaf kalo gak lucu.**

 **Review? Jika mau lanjut? No flame yahhh~**


End file.
